<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El nemesis del heroe by Ver04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748936">El nemesis del heroe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver04/pseuds/Ver04'>Ver04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Multi, Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver04/pseuds/Ver04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy a estado alejado de casa por largos veinte años. Ha dado mucho por volver, pero cuando finalmente lo logra debe superar otros obstáculos para poder disfrutarlo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola! Espero que disfruten este fanfic, es el primero que escribo así que estoy ansiosa por recibir todos los comentarios y criticas que deseen hacer.<br/>El titulo no es genial, lo sé, pero espero que la historia sea agradable de leer. Aun no he leído todos los libros así que es probable que más adelante, la historia se base más en las peliculas que en los libros.<br/>Los textos en cursiva corresponden a citas literales del libro Harry Potter y la camara secreta o a hechizos.<br/>Sin más, espero que disfruten tanto como disfrute escribiendo y muchas gracias por leer!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toda la desgracia de Draco comenzó con Harry Potter, él no sólo había rechazado su ofrenda de amistad, sino que lo había humillado frente a ese bueno para nada de Weasley y había empezado a reunirse con esa sangre sucia sabelotodo también, por lo que él tomaría venganza. Se aseguraría de que Potter fuera expulsado de Hogwarts, lo que no era difícil teniendo en cuanta de que él y su prole se dedicaban a traficar dragones ilegales después del toque de queda.<br/>
¿Alguien agradeció a Draco por llevar esta información a los profesores? No, fue castigado junto con los verdaderos infractores y el castigo no podía ser más denigrante.<br/>
Fueron llevados al bosque prohibido a buscar a la cosa que estaba matando unicornios, acompañados del semi gigante guarda bosques y su perro.<br/>
¡Niños de primer año buscando a un asesino de unicornios! No tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, sobre todo porque lo separaron en equipos, el suyo incluía al cobarde de Longbottom y al perro. Pero no duró mucho debido a una pequeña broma de su parte y el tonto fue cambiado por Potter, lo que era aún peor porque el chico parecía un imán para los sucesos terribles, lo que se comprobó cuando su desafortunado equipo encontró al dichoso asesino.<br/>
Draco era un niño razonable, no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante esa criatura así que corrió para salvar su vida, corrió tan lejos como pudo hasta que notó que los árboles parecían más distanciados entre sí y el cielo era sorprendentemente claro.<br/>
¿No había sido de noche hacía algunos momentos? Todo parecía demasiado fuera de lugar, demasiado silencioso, demasiado tranquilo. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse con la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza, de que de alguna manera ya no estaba en el bosque prohibido, intentó conseguir su varita para lanzar chispas de auxilio, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, algo en el aire a su alrededor pareció agitarse cuando el terror se incrementó.<br/>
Entonces un sonido se oyó entre los arbustos cercanos a él y la energía que lo había mantenido estático en su lugar, ahora lo impulso a tomar carrera otra vez, esto fue bueno porque de repente sintió que estaba siendo perseguido. Sus piernas comenzaron a doler y el terreno no ayudaba a su huida en lo más mínimo, una raíz de un árbol se enredó en sus pies y lo hizo caer al piso, rodando sobre sí mismo. Un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de los labios cuando cada parte de su cuerpo dolió al intentar levantarse.<br/>
Una risa espesa se escuchó detrás de él y supo que su perseguidor lo había alcanzado.<br/>
Se dio vuelta como pudo para sentir un gran cuerpo posicionándose sobre él, el hombre o más bien bestia estaba cubierto de suciedad de pies a cabeza, sus ojos parecían los de un animal y su boca abierta revelaba grandes colmillos que parecían capaces de desgarrar fácilmente su carne.<br/>
¡Hombre lobo! Le gritó una voz en su cabeza y le creyó a pesar de que no se veía como ninguna de las imágenes de los libros que había leído mostraba. El aire a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más espeso, como un augurio de muerte, aunque su cuerpo vibraba con deseos de defenderse y sobrevivir, la bestia era muy fuerte para poder contra él. Con una de sus garras sosteniendo sus dos manos el sujeto olfateó el aroma de su nueva presa y volvió a sonreír.<br/>
-Carne fresca -su voz era una mezcla entre un gruñido y una voz humana, varias lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Draco al escucharlo. -Bienvenido al Purgatorio, niño -y levantó su garra libre en el aire con intenciones de clavarla profundamente en su pecho.<br/>
Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esa energía creció a su alrededor y de repente nada pasa, ningún dolor llegó, tardó unos momentos en tener la confianza de abrir sus ojos otra vez, la bestia había desaparecido, totalmente agradecido se levantó del suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba sólo ahora. Colgado de un árbol a varios metros de distancia de él, con una rama atravesando su cuello encontró al hombre lobo que lo había atacado. Tragó pesadamente cuando su estómago se revolvió por la vista.<br/>
-Eso fue bastante impresionante, chico -una voz más humana llegó detrás de él. Inmediatamente giró sobre su eje para encontrar a una mujer, también bastante sucia mirándolo con admiración, su guardia volvió a subirse al instante.<br/>
-No te preocupes. No pienso atacarte después de lo que vi. De hecho, creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente -apaciguó. Draco no se atrevió a mirar otra vez al hombre lobo muerto ni a apartar la mirada de esta nueva amenaza, pero se preguntó por qué ella diría algo así cuando sintió otra vez la energía zumbar a su alrededor y entonces lo entendió, esa energía era su magia, podía reconocerla porque la sentía cada vez que lanzaba un encantamiento.<br/>
Él había matado a la bestia que lo atacó y ahora esta mujer se mostraba un tanto precavida en su presencia.<br/>
-Me encantaría esperar a que te decidieras, pero hay mucho de lo que huir aquí y los leviatanes no están muy lejos -advirtió - ¿Vienes o te quedas?<br/>
Dos cosas influyeron en su siguiente decisión, ella comenzó a alejarse apenas termino de hablar y un aullido se escuchó más allá de la maleza de árboles. El eligió seguirla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El ángel loco, el cazador rudo y el vampirata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veinte años después.<br/>Después de aparecer en medio del maldito infierno de los monstruos había poco que Draco podía considerar extraño, había luchado contra, vampiros, hombre lobo, ghouls, wendigos, jodidos hombres-dragones y una variación extensa de criaturas que jamás había imaginado que siquiera existieran; pero que su alma fuera absorbida por un ángel por un corto período para ser escupido nuevamente en este basurero, se llevaba definitivamente el primer lugar.<br/>La única cosa buena de ese suceso fue que al volver ya no había ningún leviatán a la vista, parecía que los tipos rudos habían decidido quedarse con el ángel lo que era increíble porque después de ser cazado por ellos durante veinte años y casi devorado en unas cuantas ocasiones, no tenía ningún interés en volver a ver a los bastardos.<br/>Claro que la vida se había esforzado en demostrarle que sus deseos no le importaban una mierda, así que no se sorprendió cuando meses después de su regreso, ellos volvieran también, pero esta vez habían traído con ellos a un cazador y al mismo ángel que causó todo el desorden en primer lugar, Castiel y Dean Winchester.<br/>No sólo sabía quiénes eran, sino que recordaba cada memento que vivió dentro del ángel, el por qué le era totalmente desconocido, pero algo le decía que solo hallaría la respuesta en la fuente, por esa razón dedicó los siguientes meses a rastrear al ángel, no era fácil de seguir, parecía moverse constantemente, pero Draco dejo que su instinto lo guiara y si sentía alguna clase de hilo que lo tiraba hacia el ser celestial el tampoco iba a cuestionárselo aún.<br/>Castiel se veía completamente diferente a lo que uno esperaría de la poderosa criatura que era. Pero de alguna manera supo con sólo mirar al hombre parado en el medio del claro completamente desarmado, que había encontrado lo que buscaba.<br/>-Me comenzaba a preguntar cuando tardarías en encontrarme -habló suavemente y sin una gota de preocupación cuando lo vio salir de la línea de árboles frente a él.<br/>Draco asintió en su dirección.<br/>- ¿Sabes quién soy? -cuestionó.<br/>El ángel inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si no entendiera su pregunta.<br/>-He sentido tu esencia siguiéndome desde que llegué aquí. -Admitió -Eres un brujo ¿no es así? Nunca he visto a alguien con una firma mágica como la tuya y es bastante distinguible sobre el resto de las criaturas aquí, sin contar a leviatán, por supuesto.<br/>-De dónde vengo nos hacemos llamar magos -explicó antes de extender su mano -Draco Malfoy -se presentó.<br/>-Castiel -dijo el otro sin moverse de su lugar -Sólo Castiel.<br/>Draco se preguntó qué problema tenían sus manos que nadie quería tomarlas.<br/>-Castiel, me preguntaba si podrías decirme cómo es que tengo recuerdos que no me pertenecen justo aquí -tocó su cien con la misma mano que había ofrecido al hombre antes.<br/>- ¿Qué clase de recuerdos? -cuestionó seriamente mientras se acercaba a él a paso firme hasta detenerse justo frente a él.<br/>Tan cerca que era alarmantemente incómodo, decidió no comentar nada al respecto por ahora.<br/>-Sobre el apocalipsis, Sam y Dean Winchester, una lucha celestial, el paraíso -respondió con sinceridad. El ángel dio un paso atrás sorprendido y puso dos dedos en su frente, la situación fue muy incómoda por medio segundo antes de que todo empezara a dar vueltas. Cuando al fin se sintió firme sobre el suelo otra vez, jadeó. - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? <br/>-Mis disculpas, pero no estábamos seguros en ese lugar, el leviatán me busca así que debemos ponernos en movimiento. -Fue la explicación que recibió.<br/>Draco asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar a la par del ángel que ya se le había adelantado unos metros.<br/>- ¿Qué crees que me sucede, entonces? -retomó la conversación después de un momento de silencio.<br/>Cas le dio una corta mirada antes de poner todos sus esfuerzos en evitar sus ojos, tampoco se molestó en contestar.<br/>- ¿Ninguna idea? -insistió cuando estaba claro de que el ángel no diría nada.<br/>Otro silencio le siguió, el mago tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gruñir, estaba comenzando a perder la batalla cuando escuchó la profunda voz otra vez.<br/>-Estás viendo alguno de mis recuerdos.<br/>-Eso ya lo sospechaba, la cuestión es ¿por qué? <br/>-No puedo estar seguro, pero como dije antes no eres una criatura con la que haya tenido que tratar antes. -esperó a que dijera algo más pero no siguió hablando.<br/>-Dijiste que mi firma mágica era extraña -trató de incitarlo a seguir.<br/>-No dije que fuera extraña, simplemente no es algo que haya visto antes de ti. -corrigió -Los ángeles podemos ver la verdadera esencia de todas las criaturas, lo que los hace ellos mismos -trató de explicar -en tu caso puedo distinguir tu alma y magia interactuando, tomando una fuerza de la otra.<br/>- ¿Mi magia toma fuerza de mi alma? -no podía decir que no estaba sorprendido por esta nueva información.<br/>-Y viceversa, sí -afirmó, con la actitud de alguien que había explicado aquello cien veces -se encuentran en un punto que está lleno de energía, pero a la vez, tu magia recorre cada nervio de tu cuerpo, así que eres como un faro brillando en la oscuridad, muy llamativo para este lugar. Como yo.<br/>Esto último lo hizo detenerse en su lugar. Al notarlo Castiel también se detuvo.<br/>-Mi gracia -explicó -funciona de la misma manera que tu magia cuando estoy dentro de un recipiente como en este momento -levanto un poco sus manos señalando todo su cuerpo. -Pero, en mi caso, es todo lo que soy.<br/>- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que pueda ver tus recuerdos? -y esa parecía ser la pregunta indicada porque la actitud esquiva de Castiel volvió una vez más. Aunque no tuvieron tiempo para hablar de eso ya que un grupo de vampiros se interpuso en su camino.<br/>No fue tan difícil acabar con ellos, pero el ángel quería asegurarse de que los leviatanes no fueran los siguientes en venir así que los apareció junto a un río.<br/>Draco no estaba nada contento con estos saltos espaciales y su cuerpo nauseabundo y tambaleante pensaba lo mismo. <br/>Se enjuagó la cara en la orilla antes ponerse a vigilar la línea de árboles, por el rabillo del ojo vio a su compañero, si así se le podía llamar, lavándose en el agua.<br/>- ¡Cas! -la voz se le hizo terriblemente conocida a pesar de que no la había escuchado antes, no en persona, sólo era un recuerdo.<br/>-Dean -mencionó el ángel levantándose del suelo y mirando alrededor.<br/>Draco decidió mantenerse en su lugar mientras el reencuentro daba a lugar, parecía una situación en la que no debía entrometerse, pero el vampiro que acompañaba al cazador notó su presencia primero.<br/>-Draco Malfoy -saludó -me alegra ver que sigues con vida.<br/>-Benny -devolvió el saludo con simpleza mientras veía a Winchester sostener con más fuerza su arma probablemente pensando en atacarlo.<br/>-Bonito nombre -gruñó en un claro intento de sonar amenazante - ¿Está contigo? -esta vez se dirigió a su amigo.<br/>-Sí, él tampoco es un monstruo, no sé cómo terminó aquí pero deberíamos ayudarlo a volver a casa también. -parecía que Dean quería protestar, pero decidió no hacerlo.<br/>-Entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha -declaró y todos los demás lo siguieron hacia dentro del bosque. -Aunque ese nombre… -seguía diciendo.<br/>Otro deja vu golpeó al mago ese día y antes de poder evitarlo, gruñó.<br/>- ¿Mi nombre te parece gracioso? <br/>Dean bufó. <br/>-En lo absoluto hombre, pero no me extraña que hayas terminado aquí abajo con un nombre como ese -se burló.<br/>-Disculpa ¿Qué? -este sujeto cada vez lo molestaba más.<br/>-Eso no fue algo agradable que decir, Dean -regañó casi al mismo tiempo, Cas.<br/>-Lo digo por la película de Harry Potter -se defendió, aunque eso sólo estresó aún más al mago.<br/>- ¿De dónde conoces a Potter? ¿y qué es una película? -insistió esta vez obstruyendo el camino del hombre.<br/>Dean lo miró exasperado y molesto, como si tuviera ganas de atacarlo y Draco casi estaba esperando que lo hiciera con lo mucho que lo estaba enojando. El ángel detuvo su discusión poniéndose entre ellos.<br/>-Una película es una representación dramatizada de una historia que se grava para poder reproducirse cuantas veces se quiera -explicó con toda paciencia, como si la situación no fuera en lo absoluto tensa.<br/>-No entendí ni la mitad de las cosas que dijiste -suspiró dando un paso atrás, retomando su caminata, los demás le siguieron el paso rápidamente.<br/>- ¿Sabes lo que es el teatro? -Draco asintió y el cazador siguió adelante -una película es algo muy similar a eso.<br/>- ¿Por qué dices que Potter es una obra de teatro si es sólo una persona? -preguntó más confundido que antes.<br/>-Él es un personaje dentro de la obra que tiene su mismo nombre.<br/>-Lo que faltaba -gruñó con exasperación -Potter tiene una obra de teatro autobiográfica y yo pudriéndome en este lugar desde hace dos décadas.<br/>Dean frunció el ceño.<br/>- ¿Realmente no crees que eres el Draco Malfoy de esa historia? ¿verdad? <br/>- ¿Hay un personaje con mi nombre en la obra? Ese maldito -gruñó, la furia volviendo a él una vez más.<br/>-No, tú no puedes ser ese Draco Malfoy -ante su cara de confusión siguió hablando -dijiste que estuviste aquí por veinte años, eso quiere decir que llegaste ¿Qué? ¿a los diez?<br/>-Once -le corrigió.<br/>-Ese Draco Malfoy no desapareció en ningún momento. Además, deberías ser un mago.<br/>-Lo soy -afirmó mientras Cas lo respaldaba con un -Lo es.<br/>- ¿Realmente tratas de hacerme creer que el personaje de una película es real? -el cazador no parecía nada convencido.<br/>-Dean Winchester es un personaje dentro de la novela “Supernatural” -aportó el ángel, sus dedos dibujando las comillas aéreas en el aire.<br/>-Bueno, hijo de perra, tienes un punto allí, Cas -aceptó finalmente -Pero eso quiere decir que existe un mundo mágico escondido del nuestro.<br/>-No -respondió Cas, a la vez que Draco decía -Si<br/>-No lo hay, de ser así, los ángeles lo habríamos sabido -insistió. Draco estaba muy perdido ahora.<br/>-Entonces es más como cuando Sam y yo terminamos en esa realidad donde nuestra vida era una serie de televisión -se iluminó Winchester.<br/>-Eso creo, sí -estuvo de acuerdo el celestial.<br/>- ¿Les importaría explicarme? -preguntó entonces. Benny, junto a él, rodó los ojos con exasperación y así seguiría por las siguientes semanas mientras Dean le contaba con tanto detalle cómo podía sobre toda la historia que parecía relatar la vida de Harry Potter y que lo contenía como un personaje secundario.<br/>Era demasiada información, Quirrell llevando a el señor tenebroso debajo de su turbante, la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort volviendo a la vida, él siendo obligado a convertirse en un Mortífago. Casi hubiera deseado no saberlo, pero si el portal que buscaban existía y el tenía la posibilidad de volver a casa, esto era algo que debía saber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Viaje al pasado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La emoción que Draco sentía al saber que cada vez estaba más cerca del portal era tan novedosa después de años de sufrimiento que decidió ignorar el ambiente tenso entre sus compañeros, acababan de ser atacados por un grupo y después de una pelea bastante impresionante al ángel se le ocurrió mencionar otra vez su reticencia a irse y cómo de todas formas no sabían si el portal funcionaría para él. Lo que era una mierda porque si no funcionaba para Castiel, podía no funcionar para él tampoco, después de todo no era exactamente humano como Dean.<br/>
-Draco -llamó su atención el susodicho.<br/>
- ¿Qué sucede, hombre? -preguntó, caminando a su par.<br/>
-Hay algo que no te he dicho y creo que necesitas saber -y la conversación no había empezado nada bien. Esperó, de todas formas, a que continuara sin decir una palabra -me preguntaste hace tiempo por que podías ver alguno de mis recuerdos y he estado evitando contestar esa pregunta, creo que deberías saberlo ahora. -El mago permaneció en silencio -Cuando absorbía las almas del purgatorio, incluida la tuya, tu magia se fue con ella y estando dentro del mismo cuerpo interactuó con mi gracia. Lo que no sería un gran problema en sí mismo pero parece que, cuando realizamos el hechizo que envió tu tanto alma como la del resto de vuelta, parece que un poco de mi gracia se adhirió tu magia y se quedó contigo.<br/>
- ¿Qué significa exactamente eso para mí? -preguntó tratando de que su molestia no se interpusiera en la necesidad de obtener más información.<br/>
-No estoy seguro, ya que es un hecho único en la historia pero por lo que veo en ti, parece que mi gracia está absorbiendo tu magia y transformándola en más gracia. -contestó evitando su mirada. -Mis disculpas, Draco, desconocía que esto podía suceder cuando acepté ese estúpido trato con Crowley.<br/>
-Tampoco te habría detenido -bufó. Molesto y confundido, se suponía que estaba a pasos de volver a casa y ahora el ángel le soltaba esta mierda, realmente quería matar algo en este momento.<br/>
-No -admitió desconociendo su enojo.<br/>
- ¿Qué pasará entonces, me convertiré en un ángel?<br/>
-Nunca he oído que algo así pasara pero en teoría podrías, si la nueva gracia encontrara una forma de recibir energía de tu alma, al igual que tu magia podría mantenerse sin la ayuda de un cielo y serías técnicamente un ángel sí. -Draco suspiró, ser un ángel no sonaba tan terrible después de conocer a Cas, aunque porque él era él y su vida era una mierda la cosa no terminaba allí. -Pero existe la posibilidad de que tu cuerpo no soporte el exceso poder y explote en una onda de energía lo suficientemente grande para destruir un pequeño pueblo.<br/>
- ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas quitar la gracia de mi cuerpo?  Después de todo, es tuya. -La desesperación se deslizó un poco de su voz. No quería estallar en pedazos.<br/>
-La hay, pero no tenemos las herramientas ni el tiempo para hacerlo estando aquí y mientras más de tu esencia consuma, más será tú gracia y no la mía. -Explicó con su usual soltura, aun evitando sus ojos.<br/>
-Así que no podemos hacer nada ¿sólo esperar y ver?<br/>
-Podría tener una idea pero requiero de tu consentimiento primero. -Draco lo miró con renovada ilusión, el otro captó su nueva actitud rápidamente y siguió: -podría enviarte hacia atrás en el tiempo, a tu yo más joven, lo más cerca que pueda del tiempo en que desapareciste, la interposición de tu alama joven con la actual, confundirán a la gracia y te daría más tiempo para buscar una solución a tu problema.<br/>
-Eso suena algo volado, Cas. Pero si es eso o morir… -no termino de hablar cuando notó que su receptor no le estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera escuchando algo a lo lejos. Dean y Benny seguían en medio de una discusión sin notar la actitud del ángel.<br/>
- ¿Cas, son más monstruos? -preguntó en voz alta, los otros dos se callaron al escucharlo.<br/>
-Leviatán -dijo y todos se pusieron en guardia.<br/>
- ¿No puedes volar lejos de aquí? -Dean habló.<br/>
-Están muy cerca y Draco también los atrae, hay que correr -todos hicieron rápidamente lo que dijo, lamentablemente no fueron lo suficiente rápidos y dos leviatanes aparecieron frente a ellos, uno fue a por Castiel, el otro a por él. Dean logro distraer al suyo lo suficiente para que el mago cortara su cabeza, mientras que Benny logró ayudar al ángel a tiempo.<br/>
Pasaron horas después de eso antes de que realmente llegaran al lugar correcto, el miedo y la emoción se mezclaron en su interior, su corazón latía como loco mientras veía el portal sobre la colina frente a él, estaba ansioso por volver a casa.<br/>
Mientras Dean realizaba el hechizo que le permitiría llevar el alma de Benny al otro lado, Castiel lo miró.<br/>
- ¿Pensaste sobre mi propuesta? -preguntó simplemente.<br/>
-Demonios, hagámoslo -no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para salvarse.<br/>
Su compañero y nuevo amigo tocó su frente pero esta vez no lo hizo aparecer sino que mandó una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo.<br/>
-Surtirá efecto cunado cruces el portal -le avisó y él asintió contento y agradecido.<br/>
Cuando cuatro se volvieron tres, comenzaron a correr por la colina, dos leviatanes más se interpusieron en su camino, estos dos resultaron más duros de vencer que los anteriores y dieron más pelea, aunque pudieron sortearlos con éxito y al llegar al portal el único arrepentimiento que tuvo fue no haberse despedido adecuadamente de aquellos hombres.<br/>
La noche oscura lo recibió y algo dentro de él pareció explotar de felicidad porque había sido de día en el purgatorio así que ya no podía seguir allí, sentía que había perdido toda la pesadez de su edad en el momento de aparecer allí y al mirarse a sí mismo entendió por qué; su cuerpo ya desarrollado de treinta años se había achicado a una versión bastante más joven de si mismo, como recordaba ser en su infancia.<br/>
Desgraciadamente su arma ahora era demasiado pesada para su delicado cuerpo y estaba nadando en su ropa.<br/>
Un ruido cercano lo hizo ponerse alerta rápidamente, caminó entre los árboles con precaución, su mano firmemente sujeta al mango de su cuchillo pero no encontró ni un hombre lobo o vampiro o algún otro monstruo tratando de matarlo, entre los árboles en un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, un unicornio pastaba tranquilamente.<br/>
Una risita se escapó de sus labios, porque esta era toda la confirmación que necesitaba para saber que estaba de vuelta, estaba tan distraído que se perdió por completo al centauro que se acercaba silenciosamente a él.<br/>
-Draco Malfoy -y era bueno que no había otra persona alrededor para verlo saltar en su lugar de la sorpresa. -Has recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí, pero aún hay mucho más por recorrer. Si tomas decisiones acertadas salvarás más de una vida inocente -le dijo con voz misteriosa antes de comenzar a alejarse otra vez.<br/>
-Espera ¿en qué año estamos? -le preguntó antes de perderlo de vista, su voz sonando dura y áspera por la falta de uso.<br/>
-Llegaste en el momento adecuado -respondió el centauro aún críptico.<br/>
Esperó hasta verlo desaparecer entre los árboles antes de comenzar a caminar, había ganado un buen sentido de dirección en el purgatorio y esperaba poder utilizarlo para llegar hasta el castillo. Utilizó su chuchilla para cortar arbustos molestos y espantar a cualquier criatura que se le acercara demasiado, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera ganar una pelea con su nuevo, o más bien viejo, estado físico.<br/>
Cuando Hogwarts estuvo finalmente a la vista, una risa casi histérica se escapó de su boca, estaba tan feliz de estar de vuelta que tropezó varias veces en su carrera hasta las puertas del castillo, por un momento esperó que estuvieran cerradas pero se abrieron ante él con un crujido que se le hizo fortificante. Sin pensar mucho en cómo se veía o el arma que llevaba en su mano, hizo su camino directo al gran comedor esperando encontrar a alguien allí, la noche estaba bastante oscura pero tal vez aún estaba la cena servida. Maldición, no había comido nada en veinte años, siquiera sabía si podría soportarlo, pero su mente casi se derritió con la idea de probar alguno de los manjares que servían los elfos de la escuela en cada comida.<br/>
Se detuvo al llegar a las puertas dobles de madera, estaban cerradas y no había ninguna pista del celador Filch, no aquí ni en todo el camino desde la entrada. Suspiró, esperando y rezando para que Cas lo haya enviado lo más cerca del punto de partida posible, ese había sido el plan, lo único que esperaba era no estar atrapado en un cuerpo de infante veinte años demasiado tarde.<br/>
Cerrando los ojos por un momento, tomó todo el valor que pudo reunir y empujó las puertas hasta abrirlas. El cambio fue instantáneo, del silencio del pasillo a un abarrotado salón con niños gritando y aplaudiendo, quería creer que la celebración era por él, pero era claro que se debía a las banderas con el escudo de Gryffindor que decoraban todo el salón, parecía que habían ganado la copa de las casas, intentó molestarse, realmente lo hizo, pero no había en él ningún sentimiento al respecto, podría haberse asustado por su falta de interés si el director de la escuela le hubiese dado algún momento para hacerlo.<br/>
- ¡Draco Malfoy! -bramó desde sus posición en el podio y de inmediato todo el ruido del lugar se apagó.<br/>
Varios de los profesores se levantaron de sus asientos como si los hubieran embrujado, los estudiantes parecían petrificados en su lugar.<br/>
Un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin le confirmó que había vuelto a su propio tiempo, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Blase estaban allí, todos se veían tan niñatos como él. Al volver la vista al frente, pudo ver al director y a varios de los otros profesores caminando en su dirección a paso firme, tal vez, la atención le habría encantado si no hubiera estado dos décadas dentro del infierno de los monstruos pero como estaban las cosas, su magia interpretó el abordaje como un ataque y comenzó a vibrar amenazadoramente a su alrededor, casi por instinto, el agarre en su arma se hizo más duro y se puso en posición de ataque.<br/>
Dumbledore se detuvo en su camino hacia él, también lo hizo el resto de su congregación, sólo podía imaginar como se veía, con su ropa enorme llena de tierra y sangre, una cuchilla hecha de huesos en una de sus manos y una posición de combate.<br/>
-Señor Malfoy ¿Sabe quién soy? -preguntó con voz lenta el anciano. - ¿Me reconoce?<br/>
-Draco -lo llamó Snape no muy lejos del otro hombre.<br/>
Mantuvo su arma sujeta con firmeza pero intentó obligar a su magia a apartarse.<br/>
-Lo conozco, sí -su voz aún sonaba áspera y el hablar le escocía un poco la garganta.<br/>
-Eso es bueno ¿podrías, entonces, bajar eso? -le habló como quien lo hace con un gato asustadizo.<br/>
Asintió, haciendo lo que se le decía pero aun encontrándose tenso. De repente no podía sacarse las palabras de Dean de su cabeza.<br/>
-Debes considerar que tu llegada aquí podría no ser accidental -había dicho y ante la mirada no convencida de Draco, agregó: -si hubiera una puerta de libre entrada desde el bosque prohibido al purgatorio, no serías el único de tu mundo aquí, debería haber algún otro mago o criatura que haya podido cruzar sin embargo eres un ejemplar único aquí, como Cas, como yo. Además, ¿no te parece extraño que no fueras sacado de la historia oficial?<br/>
- ¿Cuál es tu punto? -había preguntado él sintiéndose algo perdido.<br/>
-Creo que deberías considerar, cuando vuelvas, que alguien de tu mundo te envío aquí apropósito.<br/>
No había pensado en eso por un tiempo, la idea de volver era demasiado increíble para ahogarla con dudas sobre conspiraciones en su contra. Estando en el gran comedor, de la escuela de magia y hechicería, con una congregación de docentes frente él y un montón de estudiantes a su alrededor, no podía pensar en otra cosa.<br/>
-Tranquilo, nadie aquí quiere hacerte daño -habló una vez más el director, su magia había reaccionado a su cambio de humor y parecía estar vibrando en el aire con más potencia que antes.<br/>
Snape dio un paso adelante.<br/>
-Vamos Draco, te llevaremos a la enfermería y puedes hablarnos de los que pasó -parecía mucho más amable de lo que había sido alguna vez y eso logró, de alguna forma, tranquilizarlo.<br/>
-Esta bien -asintió de acuerdo y siguió al profesor de pociones hacia la puerta.</p><p>La enfermería estaba completamente tranquila cuando él, Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore llegaron. La medimaga de la escuela salió de su oficina a recibirlos y parecía tan sorprendida de su presencia como todos los demás.<br/>
Fue casi una odisea para los profesores hacer que abandonara su cuchilla y sus ropas desvencijadas y para Draco evitar que su magia actuara por instinto y los mandara a volar a todos, pero después de lo que parecieron horas de lucha se encontró recostado en una de las camillas con un buen plato de comida en se regazo y un comité de adultos esperando a que empezara a contar su historia.<br/>
- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? -preguntó antes de meterse un bocado de carne a la boca, era probablemente la cosa más deliciosa que había degustado.<br/>
-Un par de meses -aportó el director - ¿Puedes decirnos dónde estabas? Hicimos varias expediciones al bosque prohibido y nadie pudo encontrarte.<br/>
Él le dio un corto vistazo a la cuchilla que descansaba a su lado en su cama, dejarla a su alcance fue lo único que mantuvo su magia a raya.<br/>
- ¿Han oído hablar sobre el purgatorio? -tanto Madame Pomfrey como McGonagall se mostraron totalmente fuera de sí, Dumbledore y Snape asintieron a medias -es el lugar donde todos los monstruos van después de su muerte con el único objetivo de cazarse unos a otros por la eternidad. -explicó en general, antes de tomar un pedazo de papa asada de su plato.<br/>
- ¿Monstruos? -inquirió la profesora de transfiguración.<br/>
-Monstruos -confirmó después de tragar -Hombres lobo, vampiros, Wendigos, ghouls, leviatán…<br/>
Dumbledore pareció intrigado por estos últimos más que ninguno.<br/>
- ¿Leviatán realmente es real?<br/>
-Sí, bastardos poderosos que son, no hay forma de matarlos, cortarle la cabeza los frena pero sólo lo suficiente para que puedas correr lo más lejos posible. -contestó con sinceridad.<br/>
La profesora pareció a punto de enfermarse con la nueva información.<br/>
- ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir estos meses allí? -preguntó sospechosamente el maestro de pociones.<br/>
Draco soltó una ligera risa.<br/>
-No meses, pasé veintiún años metido allí -un jadeo general se escuchó en el lugar, mientras él intentaba cortar otro pedazo de carne, estaba realmente muy buena.<br/>
- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -se recuperó primero Madame Pomfrey.<br/>
-Encontré este portal que decían que podía traerme a casa. No pertenecía al lugar, parece que todo el tiempo estaba tratando de sacarme, pero no lo supe hasta varios meses atrás -por alguna razón, mencionar a quienes lo habían guiado hacia la salida, se le hacía demasiado privado -cuando el portal me devolvió al bosque prohibido era un niño otra vez.<br/>
Levantó sus manos en el universal signo de “no tengo idea de por qué” y siguió con su comida.<br/>
El silencio se extendió por algunos minutos antes de que alguno de ellos volviera a hablar.<br/>
- ¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste luchando por veinte años por tu vida? -McGonagall habló, sus voz parecía estrangulada, como si le costara sacar las palabras de su boca.<br/>
-Veintiuno, sí -corrigió con voz ligera, tratando de dejar de lado el ambiente que se había establecido alrededor de su cama.<br/>
- ¿Así que tienes treinta y dos años ahora? -insistió.<br/>
-En teoría, tengo doce. -señaló su cuerpo infantil antes de apartar el plato de comida, ya estaba lleno.<br/>
-Deberíamos llamar a sus padres, señor Malfoy, estaban muy preocupados por su seguridad -habló Dumbledore comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta.<br/>
-Espere -lo llamó Draco - ¿No deberíamos establecer un plan primero?<br/>
- ¿Un plan? -habló, dando un madia vuelta.<br/>
-Sí, plan. ¿Cree que le conté esta fantástica historia para que me compadeciera? -gruñó -se lo dije para que podamos establecer qué le diremos a los demás.<br/>
- ¿Por qué querríamos mentirle al resto? -insistió.<br/>
-Porque he vuelto con información privilegiada sobre la guerra que se aproxima -esto pareció atraer lo suficiente la atención del viejo mago como para que volviera a su lugar junto a su camilla.<br/>
-Deberíamos terminar esta conversación en mi oficina -sugirió asintiendo hacia los profesores. -Poppy, ¿podremos utilizar tu red flú para llegar más rápido allí?<br/>
Ante el asentimiento de la enfermera, Dumbledore se dirigió a su oficina, Draco tomo su cuchilla antes de seguirlo y en pocos minutos, todos menos la medimaga y la profesora de transfiguración se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del director.<br/>
Draco le dio una mirada al fénix que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio y se puso tenso, a pesar de que no se parecía en nada al fénix que casi lo había matado en el purgatorio, su instinto le incitó a mantenerse alerta.<br/>
- ¿Un dulce? -le ofreció el anciano y el negó -Bien, vayamos al grano ¿Por qué crees que se aproxima una guerra? -de todo lo que podía preguntarle, esto no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Pero respondió con la mayor sinceridad que pudo sin revelar a su fuente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Harry Potter y la camara secreta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, tal vez reconozcan dialogos en este capitulo, son citas del libro Harry Potter y la camara secreta. Tenía la intención de escribirlo en cursiva para que se distinguieran pero no sé cómo hacerlo después de pegar el texto aquí.<br/>Mis disculpas y dejo claro que no trato de plagiar la novela, simplemente la usé como referencia para que el fic siguiera una linea similar a la historia original.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El verano después de volver a casa fue bastante movido para Draco, acordaron con Dumbledore y Snape decirles a sus padres que el director había logrado traerlo de vuelta a casa a pesar de la sorpresa que mostró al verlo en el gran comedor. La escusa de un hechizo que tuvo un efecto retrasado fue suficiente para unos padres que habían temido no volver ver a su hijo, a pesar de que esto significara que le debían un favor al anciano mago.<br/>
El rencuentro se dio en el despacho de Dumbledore y fue muy emocional, lagrimas llegaron desde ambas partes a pesar de que intentaron ocultarlo de su audiencia y cuando volvieron finalmente a casa, parecía que no podían detenerse. Pasaron semanas después de eso para que sus padres le permitieran permanecer fuera de su vista sin tener ataques de ansiedad, él les había dicho que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo fuera y decidieron creerle, estaba seguro de que preferían fingir que nada había pasado en primer lugar.<br/>
Tuvo que volver a estudiar para sus exámenes finales y darlos un mes antes de comenzar su segundo año de clases. Madre no quería que volviera a Hogwarts sjno que se quedara más tiempo en casa, pero tras su insistencia y la de padre pudieron convencerla y eso el lo que lo llevó a estar en el callejón Diagon la segunda semana de agosto.<br/>
Acababa de recibir su carta hacía algunos días y tenía que comprar sus materiales para el siguiente curso. Su padre lo llevó al callejón Knockturn primero.<br/>
-Más tarde iremos a por una escoba, te compraré la mejor que haya -prometió mientras lo sostenía firmemente por el hombro, esta era la primera vez que salían a un lugar tan concurrido desde que había vuelto y su padre no había dejado de mostrarse nervioso por ello -mantente cerca. -dijo mientras se acercaban a la tienda de antigüedades Borgin &amp; Burks.<br/>
Cuando finalmente entraron a la tienda, su padre caminó elegantemente hacia el mostrador sin prestar mucha atención a los objetos que pasaba, Draco, por otro lado, miraba con atención todo lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.<br/>
-No toques nada, Draco -advirtió el hombre y él se inclinó a obedecer, podía sentir la magia saliendo de cada objeto, muchos de ellos parecían estar malditos.<br/>
-Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo -contestó con descaro, acercándose a un ojo de cristal.<br/>
-Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carrera -lo corrigió desde su posición en el mostrador.<br/>
- ¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? -insistió, había varias cosas aquí que podría preferir a una escoba, aunque no era como si pudiera decir eso.<br/>
- ¿Aún sigues molesto por la temprana incorporación de Potter al equipo de Gryffindor? -le preguntó con exasperación, Draco había enviado muchas cartas a casa quejándose acerca de todo el asunto. No podía importarle menos ahora, pero se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Dio a su padre un vistazo, parecía que quería decir algo, pero la presencia de otra persona lo detuvo.<br/>
- ¡Ah, señor Borgin! -saludó al dependiente de la tienda.<br/>
- ¡Señor Malfoy… -fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que prestara toda su atención a los objetos frente a él y se olvidara de los otros dos hombres.<br/>
Tenía muchas ganas de llevarse alguna de estas chucherías, sería interesante si es que supiera para que funcionaban cada una de ellas. Su vista se dirigió a la mano cortada sobre un almohadón.<br/>
- ¿Puedo quedarme con esto? -preguntó en voz alta para hacerse escuchar.<br/>
- ¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! -habló Borgin caminando hacia él - ¡Si se introduce una vela., alumbra las cosas sólo para el que las sostiene! ¡La mejor aliada de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.<br/>
Interesante, pensó Draco, pero otra vez no lo dijo en voz alta.<br/>
-Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin -escuchó la voz fría de su padre contestar y casi sonríe por eso, vaya que lo había extrañado.<br/>
Fingió no escuchar las disculpas a medias del dependiente mientras seguía con lo que hacía antes.<br/>
Recordó entonces, al mirar una tonta nota de advertencia sobre un collar maldito que lo hizo sonreír, que Dean le había hablado de Harry Potter estando en la tienda después de un viaje accidentado por flú.<br/>
Mirando a su alrededor vio un armario de madera negra que era ideal para un escondite y se acercó a él, no tenía intención de descubrir al niño, simplemente quería ponerlo nervioso si es que realmente estaba allí. Su mano se alargó para agarrar la manija cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo, avisando que había llegado el momento de partir y él lo siguió sin resistencia alguna.<br/>
Saliendo de allí fueron directamente a la tienda de escobas donde el patriarca Malfoy no sólo compró una sino siete Nimbus 2001, sabía la razón de esto pero decidió no decir nada.<br/>
Más tarde, terminaron en Flourish &amp; Blotts donde el payaso de Gilderoy Lockhart estaba en medio de una de sus firmas de libros. Draco aprovechó que había bastante gente cerca para alejarse hacia el área de mitos antiguos, había varios libros con diferentes tipos de criaturas fantásticas pero absolutamente nada sobre ángeles o gracia de ángel, siquiera sobre diferentes universos; tampoco había encontrado nada relacionado en la biblioteca de la mansión, pero un libro de medimagia bastante avanzado mostraba un hechizo que permitía evaluar la estructura del núcleo mágico, no había sido capaz de lanzarlo, la mayoría de los encantamientos más sencillos se le resistían porque su varita, que había sido encontrada en el bosque prohibido en una de las excursiones de búsqueda, ya no le respondía adecuadamente.<br/>
Sin embargo, pudo dirigir su magia sin varita con la suficiente precisión para lanzar un reducio a su cuchilla para poder llevarla siempre con él, aunque había notado que no mencionar el encantamiento en voz alta funcionaba incluso mejor.<br/>
Caminó por el pasillo de vuelta tratando de buscar a su padre cundo notó que el alboroto en la parte principal de la tienda había aumentado, esto se debía, naturalmente a el mismísimo niño que vivió junto a Lockhart en medio de una burda exhibición de fama inmerecida. En el momento en que decidió ignorarlo notó la presencia de Granger allí y dos adultos que no podían ser más que sus padres, si había alguien que pudiera darle la información que necesitaba eran esas personas; miró alrededor para asegurarse que su padre no estuviera a la vista antes de acercarse.<br/>
-Granger -saludó con toda la amabilidad que podía reunir, necesitaba hacer esto de la manera correcta. Ella, sin embargo lo miró como si fuera un asqueroso troll, ignorando su mal humor, se dirigió a los adultos. -Ustedes deben ser los señores Granger, un placer conocerlos.<br/>
Ambos le regalaron la clase de sonrisa encantada que los padres les dan a los niños educados.<br/>
-Es un gusto conocerte a ti también…<br/>
-Draco -completó la frase de la mujer.<br/>
-Draco, pareces un chico muy bien educado -alagó el hombre casi al tiempo que su hija bufaba con burla.<br/>
- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? -le gruñó, sin tener en cuenta la mirada de desaprobación que recibió de sus padres.<br/>
-Quería presentarme, pero también esperaba que pudieran educarme sobre la cultura no mágica -explicó aún con vos educada.<br/>
-Si esto es una clase de broma… -comenzó la niña pero decidió interrumpirla.<br/>
- ¿Son ustedes religiosos? ¿Cuánto saben de la biblia? -los tres se mostraron muy sorprendidos por sus preguntas. Cabe aclarar que Draco se había vuelto más impertinente e impaciente en su tiempo en el purgatorio, por lo que casi no tenía filtro en estos días y no podía esperar por nada.<br/>
La señora Granger abrió su boca para hablar cuando una molesta y chillona voz sonó sobre las demás.<br/>
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¡¿Estas molestando a Hermione o a sus padres?! -él rodó los ojos.<br/>
-Nadie está hablando contigo Weasley, si quieres atención ve a pararte junto a tu amigo Potter -lo despachó con un movimiento de su mano.<br/>
El pelirrojo avanzó amenazadoramente hacia él pero fue detenido por sus dos amigos.<br/>
Antes de que pudiera notarlo, el señor Weasley había aparecido para regañar a su hijo, pero terminó en una pelea a puñetazos con el padre de Draco que también acababa de acercarse a ellos. ¡Qué nadie dijera que su padre no era un tipo rudo! Le había partido el labio al patriarca pelirrojo y lanzado unos buenos golpes allí pero la sonrisa de satisfacción con la que salió de la tienda le dio a entender que acababa de plantarle el diario de Tom Riddle a la más joven de los Weasley.<br/>
Eso mismo fue lo que informó tanto a Snape como al director, apenas llegó a casa, mediante una carta. Tenía él una línea flú privada conectada a sus habitaciones, pero el temor de ser escuchado incluso por un elfo domestico lo hizo evitar ese medio de comunicación. Lo que le siguió después fueron un conjunto de cartas, que más tarde serían incineradas, donde discutían si debían quitarle el diario a la niña en la primer oportunidad que tuvieran o, dejar que, convenientemente, abriera la cámara secreta para permitir que Potter derrote al basilisco y destruya el primer horrocrux de Voldemort. No llegaron a un acuerdo pero prometieron reunirse, una vez estando en Hogwarts, para hablar del asunto.<br/>
El día llegó más rápidamente de lo que esperaba y tal vez deseaba, la vida en la mansión era tan tranquila que era exactamente lo que necesitaba después de su horrible travesía por el infierno. De todas formas se alistó, asegurándose de llevar su varita a pesar de que le era prácticamente inútil en estos días y salió junto a sus padres hacia King´s Cross donde abordaría el tren a la escuela, no fue una sorpresa que la aparición le sentara tan mal como lo habían hecho sus “vuelos” con Cas pero se recompuso rápidamente para despedirse de sus padres y abordar antes que el resto, quería evitar tanto como pudiera a sus compañeros Slytherin, quienes no habían creído del todo su historia de perdida de memoria y no pararon de acosarlo para hablar en la única ocasión en que lograron encontrarse durante el verano. El destino lo llevó a que el primer vagón que investigara fuera en el que se encontraba Hermione Granger, pero fue, finalmente, la vista de Crabbe y Goyle a lo lejos en el pasillo que lo instó a tomar un lugar junto a ella.<br/>
-Granger -saludó, la chica saltó en su lugar al escucharlo, había estado tan metida en el libro que leía que posiblemente no lo escuchó venir.<br/>
- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?<br/>
-Encuentro un lugar para el viaje -respondió con simpleza - ¿Qué haces tú? -intentó sonreír encantadoramente pero parecía que no lo había logrado porque ello hizo una mueca de desagrado.<br/>
-Estoy leyendo -dijo de todas formas, antes de inclinarse a buscar algo dentro de un bolso junto a ella.<br/>
-Genial -murmuró, mientras corría las cortinas que daban al pasillo esperando que sus compañeros no lo encontraran allí, antes de poder sentarse derecho otra vez, un libro con cubierta de cuero casi lo golpea en la nariz. - ¿Qué diablos?<br/>
-Mal momento para decir esas palabras -habló Granger y zarandeó otra vez el libro frente a su cara -Esta es la biblia -ante su mirada de sorpresa, continuó: -Mi madre me obligó a traerla para ti, de alguna forma creyó que eras sincero en tus ganas de aprender.<br/>
Draco tomó el libro en sus manos con una sonrisa ligera.<br/>
-Agradece a tu madre de mi parte, por favor -dijo con total sinceridad y sin mayor duda lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo. Esperaba encontrar algo de los ángeles allí.<br/>
Hermione no contestó pero él pudo sentir como su mirada se detenía en él por varios minutos antes de que se decidiera a seguir con su lectura.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Regreso a clases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Faltan sólo dos capitulos para terminar, como habrán notado es un fic bastante corto con enfasis, en lo que creo, es lo más importante para la historia de Draco. Dado que ya es un adulto y ha pasado por mucho, describir a detalle clases especificas o partidos de quidditch no es lo que más le importa.<br/>Espero que les guste.<br/>Saludos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El viaje en tren en compañía de Granger había sido mucho más agradable de lo que Draco de once años habría esperado, probablemente tenía que ver con que casi no cruzaron palabra, o que él esperaba tenerla como aliada o que la chica había estado mirando continuamente hacia el pasillo esperando que sus dos amigos entraran al vagón para proporcionarle una salida de la situación… por la razón que fuere, no reprochó su decisión de tomar ese lugar. Con respecto a el asunto de la biblia, esperaba que pudiera tener información más concisa pero trabajaría con lo que tenía, aún estaba en proceso de leer y comprender lo que estaba leyendo.<br/>El banquete fue, como siempre, increíble, comida deliciosa que esperaba darles la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar, él se sentía jodidamente bienvenido pero suponiendo que sus estándares habían bajado mucho en los últimos años, tal vez no era el mejor evaluador.<br/>Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, por supuesto, no estaban en el banquete debido al elfo rebelde que vivía en su propia casa. Aún no tenían ni idea de que hacer con él, si dejarle seguir con su tonto plan o intentar reclutarlo, no se lo había cruzado en la mansión durante todo el verano, solía más que nada hacer recados para su padre y en las pocas ocasiones en que recordaba haberlo visto en su vida no lo había tratado mejor que su amo mayor.<br/>Su siguiente decisión debería ser sobre ese tema, aunque claro, primero debían tratar el asunto de la niña Weasley, el diario y la jodida cámara secreta, a la que no podían acceder sin ser poseídos por Voldemort o la lengua pársel de Harry Potter.<br/>Se despertó no muchas horas después de irse a la cama con una pesadilla sobre el leviatán, casi destroza su cama cuando agrandó más de lo necesario su cuchilla para intentar defenderse, por suerte no despertó a ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto, así que se aseguró de salir de su cama con todo el silencio que pudo, después de devolver su arma a tamaño navaja, para salir de su habitación. No había manera de que durmiera después de ese sueño.<br/>Salió a correr por los terrenos de Hogwarts, tenía un permiso especial de Dumbledore para andar por el castillo a cualquier hora, así que pensó en sacarle provecho. Aún estaba demasiado delgado y débil para estar a punto de entrar en una guerra y lamentablemente ya no se podía fiar al cien por cien con su magia. El rejuvenecimiento del alma o le que sea que Cas haya hecho para volverlo a su niñez podía darle más tiempo pero no estaba seguro de cuánto y sería un error poner todas sus fichas en eso. Plus, tenía que hacer todo esto sólo porque no estaba seguro en que tanto debía confiar en nadie aquí; Dean había sido muy acertado con sus sospechas y no pensaba pasarlas por alto.<br/>Había amanecido hacía poco cuando volvió a su habitación a lavarse y vestirse para clases, el día estaba nublado al igual que la actitud de varios de sus compañeros de clase, pero decidió ignorarlos a cambio de disfrutar de su desayuno, que otra vez, no lo decepcionó en lo absoluto.<br/>Sus clases de la mañana no precisaron del uso de varita lo que agradeció enormemente, no necesitaba que todos pensaran que era un squib y tampoco podría mostrar sus habilidades sin ella porque se consideraba demasiado avanzado para alguien de su edad.<br/>El almuerzo fue la recompensa adecuada después de hacerles sufrir una clase con el inútil de Lockhart, por suerte Crabbe y Goyle no lo molestaron en lo absoluto cuando decidió usar su tiempo libre después del almuerzo sentado en el patio continuando su investigación sobre los ángeles en la biblia. No todos tenían tal amabilidad.<br/>-Mira Malfoy, Potter está tomándose fotos como toda una estrella -anunció un chico de quinto año de su misma casa. Draco levantó la vista para ver a un niño Gryffindor que recordaba de la ceremonia de selección de casa con algo que parecía una cámara de fotos acosando al niño que vivió, sin una doble toma, volvió a su lectura - ¿No vas a decirle nada? ¿No es como tu actividad favorita o algo así? -insistió el idiota, sus amigos rieron con él.<br/>- ¿Sabes qué? Te has ganado el privilegio de hacerlo por mí hoy, considérate honrado -habló, mirándolo con una sonrisa.<br/>El tonto rio antes de caminar en dirección a Potter y gritar sobre él firmando fotos o algo por el estilo, no podía importarle menos pero cuando lo oyó haciendo burla sobre la carta vociferadora de Weasley no pudo evitar reír, eso sí que había sido un espectáculo.<br/>Cuando su risa cesó notó que tanto Granger como Potter lo miraban fijamente, como si esperaran que dijera algo, cosa que no pensaba hacer pero no duró mucho cuando el idiota de Lockhart se acercó al espectáculo, como siempre tratando de llamar la atención y todos se dispersaron rápidamente, él incluido.<br/>Transfiguración fue un suplicio, intentó fingir utilizar su varita pero fue inútil, finalmente esperó a que nadie lo mirara antes de ordenar a su magia para transformar los malditos escarabajos en botones. Curiosamente fue ese día el que marcó su estándar para los siguientes días; pesadillas, carreras por el patio, comidas increíbles, estudios religiosos y clases que solo conducían a irritaciones.<br/>Estaba utilizando el vestuario de quidditch de Slytherin para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa una mañana cuando fue interceptado por Flint, el capitán del equipo de su casa, quien quería agradecerle por el muy generoso regalo de su padre; el agradecimiento venía junto a su nueva incorporación como buscador.<br/>Draco había pasado días evitando al tipo pero fue su descuido lo que arruinó su plan, no estaba interesado en jugar al quidditch, en su infancia había imaginado convertirse en un profesional pero hoy en día siquiera sabía si aún era capaz de volar en una escoba.<br/>Lo siguió de todas formas, tal vez podría demostrarle en el campo por qué no debía sumarse al equipo, ya que sus palabras no hicieron nada para convencerlo.<br/>No le sorprendió mucho, a pesar de que no había estado en el cuento de Dean, que el campo ya estuviera siendo utilizado por Gryffindor, la rivalidad de las casas era lo que mejor manejaba esta escuela. Tampoco que los Slytherin alardearan sobre sus nuevas escobas y su recién incorporado buscador, él simplemente se paró allí, cansado por sus pocas horas de sueño y su carrera matutina con la esperanza de una siesta; sólo dio un paso adelante cuando lo nombraron cuestionándose por qué Potter lo seguía mirando de esa manera cada vez que lo veía, quería decir que no le importaba, que a pesar de su cuerpo infantil era un hombre maduro pero vaya que el bastardo sabía meterse bajo su piel.<br/>Las cosas se fueron al diablo rápidamente como todo lo que involucra a Potter y a sus amigos, quienes aparecieron en el campo de repente, Draco no los había visto llegar. La cosa es que en determinado momento todos los miraban como si esperaran que dijera algo y él estaba demasiado viejo para esa mierda.<br/>- ¿Vamos a practicar o qué? -gruñó.<br/>-Estábamos discutiendo como compraste tu entrada al equipo primero -habló Granger con lo que parecía decepción.<br/>Él alzó una ceja, una pequeña sonrisa formándose pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, uno de sus compañeros, Draco no sabría decir quien saltó a su defensa.<br/>-Nadie pidió tu opinión, sangre sucia.<br/>Había pasado un tiempo desde que había escuchado esa frase pero sabía lo tonto que era decirla en un momento como éste, no negaba que si no fuera un adulto que conociera acontecimientos sobre el futuro no fuera él mismo el que pensara o incluso expresara eso en voz alta.<br/>Weasley, como era de esperarse, saltó hacia adelante en un ataque de ira al igual que todos los Gryffindor que entendían el significado de lo que acababa de ser dicho, pero su varita, precariamente arreglada revotó su hechizo hacia atrás enviándolo a escupir babosas sobre el campo. Él no era tan buena persona como para no reír por eso, había sido lo más gracioso que había escuchado desde esa carta vociferadora a decir verdad.<br/>Sus amigos los sacaron del campo y después de un poco de jaleo, el resto de los leones abandonaron el lugar y Draco se vio enfrentado, otra vez, a luchar por hacer algo que antes se le daba naturalmente. <br/>No pudo elevar su escoba las primeras dos veces hasta que se cansó de las miradas indiscretas y decidió concentrar todas sus fuerzas en hacer volar la cosa. Lo logró, aunque controlarla fue otra cosa diferente y le llevó unos cuantos minutos ponerse en marcha para que pudieran liberar las bolas sin el riesgo de que una bludger lo asesinara. No fue para nada agradable, a decir verdad, no podía entender qué lo fanatizaba tanto antes sobre este juego.<br/>Su día no mejoró, tuvo que ir a la oficina del director más tarde para discutir todo el asunto de la cámara secreta.<br/>-Si queremos impedir que Weasley abra la cámara debemos tomar cartas en el asunto ahora mismo -insistió por centésima vez Snape. <br/>-Estoy de acuerdo -asintió él.<br/>-Creo que no están viendo la gran perspectiva del asunto -habló Dumbledore con su usual voz pensativa -En la historia que nos contaste, al abrirse la cámara secreta, el señor Potter descubre su habilidad de hablar pársel, mata al basilisco y destruye el primer horrocrux de Voldemort. De los que aún no sabemos mucho. <br/>Draco no creyó ni por un minuto eso último.<br/>-Por supuesto -habló - ¿qué importa la vidas de unos pocos contra el propósito final?<br/>-Estoy seguro de que dijiste que los estudiantes no resultarían heridos mortalmente -le recordó el viejo.<br/>-Es una guerra, en las guerras los inocentes siempre mueren, le hablé sobre esto para que ese número fuera reducido o nulo -gruñó.<br/>-Ambos sabemos que eso no es posible -insistió el otro hombre.<br/>Draco se levantó de su asiento, se moría de ganas de matar al maldito.<br/>-Draco -le llamó Snape, había descubierto que oír su nombre siempre lograba calmarlo. -Toma asiento, terminemos esta discusión para poder ir a la cama.<br/>Él bufó, no es como si pudiera dormir mucho de todas formas pero hizo caso.<br/>-Dejar que las cosas pasen no parece ser un buen plan de acción tampoco -esta vez se dirigió al anciano.<br/>-Las cosas deben suceder como están escritas, un cambio podría ser mortal -habló el director -más personas de las necesarias podrían morir o Voldemort podría ganar. Esa es la razón por la que los viajes en el tiempo son tan peligrosos.<br/>- ¡Las cosas ya podrían haber cambiado! -gruñó frustrado -tengo treinta, no doce, podría estar haciendo todo diferente a como se supone que lo haría pero no tendría forma de saberlo porque nunca viví esto. La historia podría estar cambiando ahora mismo y no podríamos saberlo. ¿Qué importa si ponemos de nosotros para acabarla antes? Encontramos los horrocruxes que faltan y los destruimos. Debe haber un maldito libro sobre eso. Podemos encontrar al estúpido profesor que ayudó a Riddle. -suspiró frustrado -Podríamos estar ayudando más.<br/>-El conocimiento es una responsabilidad muy grande, señor Malfoy -dijo el anciano como si hablara realmente con un niño pequeño. -abusar de ello podría ser un gran error.<br/>-Curioso, pensaba decir lo mismo. <br/>Sostuvieron sus miradas por un tiempo que debería ser incomodo, pero estaba demasiado furioso para importarle.<br/>-Esta bien -habló Snape interrumpiéndolos -hoy terminaremos aquí.<br/>Se levantó de su asiento e instó a Draco a hacer lo mismo.<br/>-Señor Malfoy -lo llamó el director cuando habían alcanzado la puerta -Si quiere cambiar algo, esta vez no dude.<br/>Él sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando.<br/>-Creo que incluso lo disfrutaré -gruñó en respuesta antes de salir de allí hecho una furia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La camara secreta ha sido abierta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Penúltimo capitulo, espero lo disfruten...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando llegó octubre y pasó, Draco ya estaba bastante agotado de su vida estudiantil. Fingir que su varita aún funcionaba se hacía cada vez más difícil, las intensas lluvias estaban cortando sus carreras matutinas pero no así sus pesadillas o practicas de quidditch, aunque estaba empezando a tomarle más gusto al deporte aún había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para relajarse al respecto.<br/>Terminó de leer la biblia, finalmente, entre sus tareas de clases se le hacía difícil tener tiempo para hacerlo pero lamentablemente no tenía la información que necesitaba. Sí, nombraba a los ángeles en varias ocasiones y describía varias de sus habilidades pero nada acerca de como sacar gracia remanente de un cuerpo al que no pertenecía. Debería encontrar alguna escusa para visitar una biblioteca muggle en sus próximas vacaciones y buscar algo de mitología bíblica o similar.<br/>Fue en Halloween, por supuesto porque no podía ser en otra fecha, que su temor se hizo realidad. Después de una fiesta en el gran comedor que sólo se destacó por la exquisita comida, se encontraron en medio del pasillo con nadie más que el trío más problemático de Hogwarts parados sobre un piso inundado con una gata petrificada frente a ellos y un muro escrito con palabras de advertencia.<br/>-La cámara secreta ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero. -no pudo evitar leer en voz alta, el silencio en el pasillo era tan estático que casi pareció que lo hubiera gritado. Salió de allí tan rápido como pudo cuando la buena comida que acababa de tener se hacía su camino fuera de su cuerpo.<br/>Lamentablemente no pudo escapar de aquello como había esperado ya que no se habló de nada más en la escuela por los siguientes días y más tarde de la cámara de los secretos sobre la cual habían estado indagando en clase, como era de esperarse, Potter y sus amigos.<br/>Cuando el esperado partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin llegó, todos se habían olvidado de ello para pasar a lo que sería la épica batalla entre ambos equipos. Naturalmente no podía importarle menos quien ganaba o perdía sobre todo porque cuando le había preguntado a Dean, le dijo que jamás pudo vencer a Potter así que ¿para qué esforzarse?<br/>Aunque no estaba preocupado, sus colegas sí, porque insistieron que por honor debía hacer esto bien, o realmente pensarían que carecía de habilidades. Él se burló, no debían preocuparse realmente, este parecía ser el partido donde Dobby perdía la cabeza y creía que era buena idea intentar asesinar a el niño que vivió con una bludger maldita.<br/>El pequeño suicida, porque eso era lo que era, procedió a atrapar la Snitch incluso con un brazo roto y al verlo caer hacia el piso Draco no pudo evitar atraparlo, la escoba era rápida así que llegó a sostener al tonto a tiempo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.<br/>Lo dejó allí cuando pudo estabilizar su escoba que se había inclinado por el peso extra y después siguió su camino, si notó que la Snitch estaba desprotegida en su mano y no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla, nadie tenía que saberlo.<br/>La multitud se juntó rápidamente alrededor de su héroe para ayudarle, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando vio a Lockhart intentar arreglar el brazo del niño por su cuenta.<br/>- ¿Qué fue eso, Malfoy? -le gruñó Flint cuando se acercó lo suficiente.<br/>- ¿Qué cosa? -se hizo el inocente.<br/>- ¡Ayudaste a Potter! -exclamo furioso.<br/>- ¿Y? <br/>Tal vez fue porque él no le estaba entregando nada o porque el otro temía que le quitaran sus escobas si seguía hablando pero el capitán se alejó echando chispas. La pequeña mierda que vivía en su interior y adoraba molestar a los demás encontró muy divertido todo el asunto pero creyó prudente esperar un rato antes de seguir al resto a los vestuarios.<br/>Cuando llego a su habitación echó a todos sus compañeros de cuarto, creyéndolo molesto por la conclusión del juego salieron sin rechistar, pero no estaba molesto, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Cas le había dicho antes que lo sacaran de la historia ya había cambiado las cosas así que no podía empeorarlas más si hacía algo al respecto pero tenía que pensarlo bien. Por ahora sabía que tenía que cancelar los planes del tonto, pero bien intencionado, elfo antes de que acabara con la vida de Potter.<br/>-Dobby -llamó en voz fuerte y clara pero nada pasó así que lo intentó de nuevo un par de veces más y si se enojaba cada vez que elfo ignoraba su llamado nadie podía culparlo.<br/>Un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación vacía cuando un elfo vestido con una funda de almohada apareció frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y listo para castigarse por no atender enseguida la orden de su amo.<br/>-Deja el drama, Dobby -gruñó, sentándose en su cama. <br/>- ¿Joven Amo, señor? -parecía, en su defensa, realmente confundido.<br/>-Toma asiento, Dobby. Debemos hablar -el elfo miró alrededor antes de tomar asiento en el piso, aún confundido y se atrevía a decir, un poco asustado.<br/>-En la cama, Dobby -insistió, señalando la cama de Crabbe junto a la suya. Nunca lo sabría de todas formas. El elfo cumplió.<br/>-Bien, debemos hablar sobre la ayuda que le intentas brindar a Harry Potter -le que siguió fue un montón de intentos del elfo de autocastigarse y negar una y otra vez el hecho, le tomó a Draco un rato lograr calmarlo.<br/>-No estoy diciendo que estés equivocado ¿bien? Estamos del mismo lado. -ante la mirada no impresionada, agregó con más seguridad: -Yo tampoco quiero que el Innombrable vuelva, estoy tratando de hacer lo que puedo para detenerlo pero no puedo hacerlo sin Potter y lo podrías haber matado hoy.<br/>Dobby estalló en lágrimas, agradeciéndole y lamentándose por su horrible plan. Lo que debería, pensó él, era un desastroso plan.<br/>- ¿Debería traerle el diario entonces, joven amo? -preguntó de repente recomponiéndose.<br/>- ¿Qué? <br/>-Para esconderlo o destruirlo -insistió.<br/>-No tengo idea de como destruirlo -mintió -y no estoy seguro de que pueda encontrar un lugar seguro para guardarlo sin riesgo de que me posea a mí o alguno de mis compañeros -señaló alrededor.<br/>El elfo se paró a pensar en esto.<br/>- ¿Entonces qué deberíamos hacer?<br/>-No estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento, ayudaré a Potter en lo que necesite y lo mantendré a salvo. -aseguró a pesar de que no sabía si podía hacer algo así, ese niño atraía la desgracia.<br/>El lunes después de su carrera, bajó a desayunar para enterarse de que Colin Creevey, el rarito de las fotos, como lo había nombrado Dean, estaba petrificado en la enfermería y a pesar de que el niño le importaba una mierda, la noticia lo dejó sin apetito, sólo comió por necesidad pero por primera vez desde que llegó a la escuela no pudo disfrutar sus alimentos en lo absoluto.<br/>Esa fue una de las razones por las que, llegado diciembre hubiera decidido permanecer en la escuela durante Navidad.<br/>Fue durante una clase de pociones cuando la situación lo venció completamente. Estaba trabajando en su poción, intentando hacer lo mejor posible en el momento que algo cayó dentro del caldero de Crabbe haciéndolo estallar. Gran parte de la poción calló en su cara y de repente su magia estaba vibrando con fuerza a su alrededor, su nariz comenzó a hincharse para volver a su tamaño real rápidamente, los restos de poción desapareciendo de su cara. Pero no le importó tanto eso como encontrar al idiota que había hecho todo eso. Se giró hacia el salón para ver a Weasley a Potter riendo y antes de poder tratar de controlar su ira, estaba sobre ellos.<br/>Golpeó con fuerza a Weasley en la nariz enviándolo hacia atrás en su asiento, Potter intentó defenderse pero Draco dobló su brazo sobre la espalda con tanta fuerza que soltó su varita y entonces tenía la cabeza del idiota presionada con la mesa, decidió golpearla una vez sobre el material duro sólo para escuchar el golpe. Estaba a punto de sacar su cuchilla por lo concentrado que estaba en liberar toda su ira guardada que no escuchó los pasos que se apresuraban hacia él. Fue mala idea, en cuanto sucedió, los envió a todos volando lejos, terminaron sin poder moverse apretados contra las paredes del laboratorio. Potter se movió para defenderse pero terminó con un puñetazo en la cara, cuando cayó al piso y Draco lo tenía su disposición para seguir lastimándolo, la cara de Dean, Cas y Benny, que arriesgaron su vida para traerlo a casa, que lo incluyeron en su grupo y lo trataron como un hermano a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que se suponía que haría en esta historia, se le vinieron a la mente y se detuvo. Se levantó de su lugar sobre el cuerpo del chico y libero a los demás.<br/>Salió rápidamente del salón; y si vio a Granger entrarpor la puerta a escondidas con ingredientes de pociones, nadie tenía porque saberlo.<br/>Fue castigado, por supuesto, tendría que limpiar el laboratorio de pociones por lo que restaba de este año escolar y había recibido una buena reprimenda departe de cada profesor que se le acercaba, sobre todo de los que sabían que no tenía doce años en realidad, pero al menos, ahora cada vez que le decía a alguien que no lo molestaran, se alejaban rápidamente de él.<br/>Potter y sus amigos, lo evitaban activamente. Parecían realmente asustados, lo que no acababa de decidir si era bueno o malo.<br/>Una u otra, esto no duró mucho porque el club de duelo se había abierto finalmente y Draco tenía la tarea de hacerle saber al protagonista sobre su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes; era esa la razón principal de que Snape los pusiera juntos, y a pesar de que él esperaba poder ver al hombre humillando a Lockhart un poco más, hizo y dijo lo que tenía que decir por el bien de la trama, su estallido en la clase pociones podría haber hecho estragos en la línea temporal, y a pesar de que siempre decía "que joda Dumbledore y su plan", aun entendía que había sido imprudente. Empezaba a creer que necesitaba hacer más que carreras matutinas para descargar su ira y frustración suprimida.<br/>No esperaba, a pesar de saberlo de antemano, la naturalidad con la que el chico habló con la serpiente, casi como si no hubiera cambiado del lenguaje que había estado usando antes, el resto de los estudiantes, sin embargo, estaban realmente aterrados. No pararon de hablar de eso incluso cuando Potter se había alejado, cuando el Hufflepuff, al que casi había atacado la serpiente de Draco y fue detenida por el hablante de pársel, apareció petrificado al día siguiente, todas las sospechas sobre quién era el heredero de Slytherin que había abierto la cámara secreta recayeron en Potter y de alguna forma todos empezaron a tratarlo como si el ataque en pociones fuera su forma de defenderlos ante tal mago oscuro.<br/>Lo que fue una mierda porque las mismas personas que lo dejaban solo hacía algunos días ahora lo molestaban todo el tiempo, idolatrándolo por hacerle frente a tal mago oscuro.<br/>Para cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa no le sorprendió saber que Crabbe y Goyle también se quedaban, por lo que, por ordenes del director, tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que Potter y Weasley entraran a su sala común para intentar sacarle información sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Claro que, como no tenía idea de qué había dicho la primera vez, Dean no lo recordaba tan claramente y se había negado a que Cas viera sus recuerdos, pensó que tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha, y si daba alguna información que no se suponía ¿cómo podría saberlo? <br/>Fue la tarde del día de Navidad cuando notó que los Gryffindors comenzaban a actuar temprano, escuchó más tarde a “sus amigos” preguntando cómo llegar a su sala común y sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas. No importaba lo que la gente pensara, Crabbe y Goyle no eran así de tontos.<br/>Salió a rescatarlos cuando el Perfecto Weasley apareció. Les indicó que lo siguieran después de una banal conversación con el perfecto.<br/>-Ese Peter Weasley… -dijo tratando de hacer conversación. Debía probar las aguas.<br/>-Percy -corrigió Crabbe, lo que lo delató terriblemente pero hizo de cuenta que no lo notó.<br/>-Como sea -despreció y comenzó a hablar tonterías sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Realmente estaba interesado de ver a dónde iba todo esto.  Les estaba permitiendo entrar a su sala común que debería ser secreta para los estudiantes que no pertenecían a esa casa así que se divertiría un poco.<br/>Le mostró un artículo de El profeta donde se hablaba de la posible dimisión de el señor Weasley para probar, una vez más sus reacciones y vaya que no lo decepcionaron. “Crabbe” parecía querer saltarle encima.<br/>Sin ganas de seguir jugando los llevó hacia la parte más alejada del salón, había muy pocos estudiantes y todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus asuntos como para escuchar a escondidas pero era mejor prevenir.<br/>-Pero claro, no vinieron a hablar de eso ¿no es así? -habló cuando tomaron asiento.<br/>Las caras de los chicos eran realmente graciosas, si no supiera que esto iba a pasar, nunca lo podría haber sospechado. <br/>-Esa Granger es realmente buena ¿eh? -alagó.<br/>- ¿Qué? -preguntó el falso Goyle.<br/>-Doce años y realizó una poción multijugos exitosa, muy lista -ante esto, los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente de sus sillas. -Abajo -gruñó adelantándose -si arman un escándalo nunca saldrán de aquí a salvo ¿tienen idea cuantas reglas de la escuela rompieron haciendo esto?<br/>- ¿Unas cincuenta? -preguntó Goyle/Potter.<br/>-Era una pregunta retórica, pero, vaya eso es mucho -vio a ambos chicos enrojecer antes de que se sentaran otra vez.<br/>-Si sabes a qué vinimos… -comenzó a hablar Crabbe/Weasley.<br/>-No -interrumpió.<br/>-No ¿qué? -habló Potter algo intimidado. <br/>-No soy el heredero de Slytherin pero sé quién es -ambos saltaron en su asiento y se inclinaron hacia adelante -antes de que empiecen a recriminarme por ello, cierren la boca y escuchen. Por lo que sé, esto no dura mucho -dijo señalándolos. Ellos volvieron a su posición anterior. -El heredero de Slytherin es Voldemort.<br/>- ¿Estás jugando con nosotros? -susurró furioso Crabbe.<br/>-Tranquilo Crabbe, si quieren saber más de esto, nos veremos en el baño de Myrtle la llorona en veinte. Ahora deberían ir por algo de comer, tu pelo se vuelve rojo del hambre.<br/>Falso Goyle miró el cabello de falso Crabbe y ambos se empujaron a sí mismos hacia la salida.<br/>No había nadie en el baño cuando llegó allí, estaba terriblemente confundido hasta que recibió un mensaje de Potter para posponer la reunión debido a un problema ocurrido con la posición.<br/>Debía ser por la Granger gato, pensó y la desaparición de la chica las siguientes semanas lo confirmó pero el niño que vivió insistía en esperar a la chica antes de hablar de lo que sea. Tal vez se sentían más seguros con ella alrededor ¿quién sabe? De todas formas, Draco se armó de paciencia y esperó.<br/>La reunión sucedió finalmente pero no en el lugar que habían acordado y bastante tiempo después de lo que esperaba, durante la noche de San Valentín, los demás chicos temían incordiar a el fantasma llorón durante estas fechas así que lo enviaron a un aula en desuso en una de las torres del castillo. Le costó más encontrarla de lo que jamás admitiría, pero cuando lo hizo, ya lo estaban esperando.<br/>-Malfoy -habló Weasley con ese tono despectivo que parecía tener guardado especialmente para él. Lo alagaba, realmente.<br/>El resto lo saludó por su apellido también.<br/>-Sólo para que lo sepas -habló Granger -estuve practicando hechizos que te dejarán incapacitado si intentas atacarnos físicamente.<br/>Draco levantó las manos, culpable.<br/>-Sí, me disculpo por eso, mal día. -respondió sentándose un una de las sillas esparcidas por el salón. Estaba llena de polvo pero no podía usar su magia para limpiarla frente a ellos así que sólo lo hizo, había estado en lugares peores. <br/>No sabía si los niños estaban más sorprendidos por ese hecho o por las disculpas. Ellos se mantenían parados y apartados de los muebles sucios.<br/>-Tenias algo que decirnos -volvió a adelantarse la chica, le agradaba, tenía más coraje que los otros dos juntos. -Acerca del innombrable.<br/>-Sí, les dije que él es el heredero de Slytherin y así lo es, podrían buscarlo en algún libro de genealogía, su nombre es Tom Riddle. -explicó, aunque no estaba seguro de que esa información existiera, no se había molestado en buscar.<br/>- ¿To… Tom Riddle es el nombre de Voldemort? -jadeó Potter - ¿Tom S. Riddle?<br/>- ¿Cómo … -empezó Draco, entonces se dio cuenta - ¿Encontraste el diario? -preguntó -Entonces ya se dio cuenta -lo ultimo fue dicho en un murmullo pero la mirada de los otros le dio a entender que lo habían escuchado.<br/>- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes, Malfoy? -gruñó Weasley y él suspiró.<br/>-Bien -dijo -He escuchado cosas en estos años y un elfo domestico me dijo lo que estaba pasando ahora -mintió, no podía decir que sabía lo que pasaría por los siguientes cuatro años al menos.<br/>- ¿Dobby? -preguntó Potter. - ¿Entonces realmente pertenece a tu familia? Lo enviaste para evitar que volviera a Hogwarts. Lo azotas -estas últimas eran más afirmación que pregunta.<br/>-Sí, Sí, por supuesto que no y jamás lo azoté -respondió en orden.<br/>El niño que vivió aún parecía furioso pero no agregó más nada.<br/>-Continúa -dijo Granger.<br/>-Claro, seguro saben que mi padre solía ser un mortífago -Weasley parecía querer hablar pero asintió junto a los otros dos -genial. Es por eso por lo que sé el nombre del “innombrable” -casi retrocede físicamente al darse cuenta de que acababa de dibujar las comillas aéreas con sus manos pero tomó fuerza para seguir -y sobre el diario, que por cierto no deberías usar, guarda parte de su alma -algo fue arrojado al piso con fuerza. Era el diario, nadie se movió a tomarlo, siquiera él -esta alma poseyó a una chica de primer año y ella fue quien abrió la cámara.<br/>- ¿Qué chica? -la chica preguntó.<br/>-No me creeras si te digo, probablemente me culparás por ello -empezó pero fue detenido.<br/>-Malfoy, hablamos de alguien que fue poseído por el espíritu de Voldemort, debemos decírselo a los profesores, a Dumbledore -insistió.<br/>-Ya lo saben -le dijo. -Fueron los primeros en enterarse ¿sabes qué me dijeron? ˂˂intentar cambiar los hechos puede traer peores consecuencias que dejar que sigan su curso, señor Malfoy˃˃ <br/>- ¿Dumbledore? -preguntó Potter <br/>-Exacto. Pero esto se saldrá de control pronto, podrías ser la siguiente -señaló a la chica -hay que hacer algo por nuestra cuenta.<br/>- ¿Ayudaras? -preguntó escéptico Weasley.<br/>- ¿Crees que estoy aquí sólo para ver tu lindo rostro? -se burló. El chico se puso rojo -Vine para ayudar, obviamente. <br/>El resto se sentó, tuvieron la prevención de sacar el polvo de sus sillas con un movimiento de varita, Potter ayudó a Weasley, su varita aún estaba partida a la mitad. El diario se mantenía tirado sobre el piso donde Potter lo había dejado.<br/>Esa noche, Draco les dijo todo lo que sabía que estaba pasando sin nombrar a la chica poseída y mintiendo acerca de por qué sabía lo que sabía, les habló de lo que Dean le dijo que Potter descubriría al escribir en el diario como si fuera algo que había escuchado de su padre y Dobby. También les dijo que la cámara secreta sólo se podría abrir hablando pársel y que la bestia era un basilisco y quién había sido culpado de todo el asunto había sido Hagrid.<br/>-Por eso lo expulsaron de Hogwarts -había exclamado Granger -el nunca quiere hablar de ello -le explicó a Draco.<br/>-No lo culpo -respondió.<br/>Cuando dijo que creyeron que la bestia fue su acromántula que ahora vivía en el bosque prohibido con todas sus hijas, Weasley se había sacudido.<br/>-Otra razón para nunca ir allí -había jadeado, él se habría reído si la idea de volver al bosque prohibido no le aterrara a él también.<br/>Decidieron dejar la reunión por el momento. Él no dijo dónde encontrar la entrada porque creía que los tontos se lanzarían allí sin pensarlo por lo que decidió esperar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La batalla final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es el capítulo final, la siguiente parte va a tardar un poco en venir debido a que estoy terminandola y me gustaría revisar bien antes de publicarla.<br/>Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y muchas gracias por el apoyo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pesar de esa noche de sinceridad que tuvo con los Gryffindor procedieron a ignorarlo y evitarlo durante las siguientes semanas, siquiera habían venido a él cuando Granger se convirtió en otra victima del basilisco, esos idiotas.<br/>Estaba tan molesto por la falta de educación de esos chicos que se decidió a seguir con su vida tranquilamente, tenía cosas que hacer además de preocuparse de la seguridad de estos tontos, la gracia de ángel podría estar comiendo su magia ahora mismo preparándolo para convertirse en una bomba celestial pero no lo sabría porque había estado demasiado metido en todo este asunto que no era de su incumbencia; su estatus de sangre le permitiría sobrevivir a esto el tiempo suficiente para que decidiera a donde huir con su familia antes del cuarto año.<br/>Es por esto por lo que la misma mañana que la profesora McGonagall anunció que las mandrágoras estaban listas para volver a los petrificados a la vida, se sorprendió al ser acorralado por dos Gryffindors ansiosos hablándole sobre Hagrid, Azkaban, acromántulas, el auto volador y Myrtle la llorona; y esa fue también, la única razón por la que no los golpeó por hacer todo lo que les dijo que no debían hacer.<br/>-Necesitábamos confirmarlo con nuestros propios ojos -dijo Potter <br/>-No esperarás que confiemos en ti así como así -insistió Weasley y él suspiró en respuesta. Tal vez tenía que darles la razón esta vez.<br/>El idiota de Lockhart se acercó entonces a hacer lo que siempre hacía, alardear y fingir que sabía exactamente lo que sucedía, lograron sacárselo de encima el tiempo suficiente para correr hacia el baño de Myrtle pero se vieron atrapados por McGonagall quién parecía bastante sorprendida de verlos juntos, sobre todo cuando a Potter se le ocurrió decir que irían a ver a Hermione en la enfermería.<br/>-Hicimos las pases antes de que lo que pasó, sucediera -explicó él. Ella sabía que era un adulto y sobre la pelea en el salón de pociones pero no sobre su conocimiento del futuro. Por lo que no parecía nada convencida con sus palabras así que tomó una decisión desesperada, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una versión más pequeña de la biblia. -Granger me prestó este libro, hace un tiempo, no tuve nunca la oportunidad de devolvérselo.<br/>- ¿La biblia? -cuestionó ella.<br/>-Intento ser mejor persona -mintió.<br/>-No estaríamos con él si no fuera cierto, profesora -apuró Weasley, aunque parecía un tanto confundido con la presencia de ese libro también.<br/>-Les creo -dijo ella -díganle a Madame Pomfrey que tienen mi permiso para visitar a su amiga.<br/>Comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro par los amigos de los que están… lo comprendo perfectamente. -Draco fingió no escuchar la emoción deslizándose en las palabras de la profesora y siguió a los otros chicos camino a la enfermería.<br/>La medimaga parecía tan sorprendida con su presencia allí como la profesora pero decidió no decir nada.<br/>Él tuvo que tomarse un momento, sin embargo, mientras veía el cuerpo petrificado de la joven en la cama de hospital, en su mano apretada Potter descubrió un papel que confirmaba sus propias palabras sobre la bestia siendo un basilisco y el descubrimiento de Granger que no tenía nada que ver con él, sobre las cañerías.<br/>Muy lista esa chica, pensó una vez más. Supuso que tendría más tiempo para pensarlo en el futuro. Por ahora pudo ser testigo de la iluminación de Potter mientras comenzaba a atar cabos sobre todo lo que había sucedido los pasados meses, no era tan tonto el propio niño que vivió, si solo se iluminara con más frecuencia, pensó. Más sorprendente aún fue la iluminación del propio Weasley, quien sugirió buscar la entrada en los propios baños.<br/>Estuvieron un momento sentados allí, asombrados de su propio descubrimiento, mientras Draco esperaba con paciencia, darles más información de la necesaria a estos tontos no había hecho nada para detenerlos antes, pronto les llegaría la noticia de que la pequeña pelirroja había sido llevada a la cámara y las cartas estarían echadas, mientras menos sepan mejor.<br/>Fueron a encontrar a la profesora McGonagall pero la voz de ésta anunciando la retirada a las habitaciones lo hizo saber que el final se acercaba a toda velocidad. Se escondieron en un armario de la sala de profesores donde habían llegado con la intención de darles la primicia de su descubrimiento, sin embargo se enteraron de que Ginny Weasley había sido llevada a morir a la cámara.<br/>El pelirrojo en el armario se cayó al suelo al oír la noticia, parecía devastado, y aunque Draco debería haberse sentido solidario con él, lo que pensó fue que, era una gran suerte que no había hecho ningún ruido al caer. Cuando Lockhart entró y fue aporreado con peticiones de que cumpliera con su palabra y fuera a buscar a la niña, incluso quiso reír, pero astutamente creyó que no era el momento adecuado para ello, quizás más tarde cuando todo el asunto se hubiera solucionado.<br/>Esperaron a que todos los profesores se retiraran antes de salir ellos mismos. Mientras Potter y Weasley volvían a la torre de Gryffindor, Draco salió disparado hacia el baño de Myrtle, sabía que los otros vendrían en algún momento. Él no sabía hablar pársel por lo que no podría abrir la cámara así que no le quedaba más opción que esperar, se negó a mirar en dirección a la entrada y se concentró en conversar con la niña muerta, Dean había dicho que se volvería su confidente durante su sexto año. Si podía guardar el secreto de que estaba trabajando para el señor oscuro podría contarle cualquier cosa.<br/>-Así que eres un adulto -dijo ella, movía sus colas de un lado a otro, no estaba seguro de a qué venía el gesto exagerado pero decidió ignorarlo - ¡y además un guerrero! -exclamo encantada con un suspiro exagerado y sí, él iba a ignorar eso también.<br/>-Nunca me llamé a mi mismo guerrero -dijo preguntándose cuando pensaban llegar los Gryffindor, le gustaría tener horas exactas para todo, de esa forma no tendría que esperar a las resoluciones de los héroes reales de esta historia para actuar.<br/>-Pero sobreviviste a cosas horribles -insistió ella -todos esos monstruos… -parecía realmente horrorizada ante la idea.<br/>-Sí, pero no hice mucho más que eso. No hasta que conocí a Dean y Cas y me reencontré con Benny, claro -contestó. Le gustaba tener alguien para hablar de esto, estos tres hombres fueron lo mejor que le pasó en aquel lugar, le devolvieron la esperanza y lograron traerlo a casa. Sobre todo entendían lo que se vivía en ese lugar, lo que era matar porque tenías que hacerlo, tener todas tus emociones a flor de piel. Odiaba el purgatorio pero había algo en él que lo hacía puro, no podías escapar de ti mismo allí, a veces pensaba que sus sueños eran debido a que lo extrañaba, que usaba de escusa a Dean, Cas y Benny porque mostrar nostalgia hacia el lugar lo hacía sentir un demente.<br/>-Háblame de ellos -exclamó encantada - ¿Son guapos?<br/>- ¿Guapos? Por supuesto, no los dejaría juntarse conmigo de otra manera -ella le dio una mirada no impresionada. -Para que lo sepas, crecí para convertirme en un sujeto muy atractivo. -Insistió.<br/>Myrtle hizo un gesto despectivo.<br/>-Ibas a decirme que tan guapos eran -lo apuró.<br/>-Bueno ¿Con quien empiezo? -masculló para sí mismo -Dean es un tipo alto, con un buena forma física, es muy apuesto, tiene ojos verdes y cabello rubio arenoso. -empezó, el fantasma se había acomodado encantada a escucharlo, no dejaba de suspirar con cada característica que agregaba a la lista. Inesperadamente él se emocionó también -Es muy carismático también, no estábamos en una situación muy encantadora, era un asco, de hecho, pero él nos mantenía unidos. <br/>-Suena tan genial -suspiró ella.<br/>-Lo era. Cas, es como un cachorro. Puede ser muy inocente a veces y terriblemente sarcástico y agudo otras. No estaba en su mejor momento allí abajo pero nos mantuvo a salvo a cada paso. -empezó con una sonrisa, tal vez era por la gracia, pero extrañaba a Cas más que a ninguno -tiene los ojos más azules que puedas encontrar, cabello oscuro, una sonrisa ladeada que acomodan tan bien en su rostro angelical.<br/>Casi se ríe de sus propias palabras, sonaba como un tonto pero tenía que pasar el tiempo y tener a la fantasma contenta y frente a él podría salvarlo de morir, así que siguió.<br/>-Este me gustó mucho ¿Y el último? -preguntó.<br/>-Benny solía ser un pirata ¿sabes? -ella suspiró -ojos azules, cabello rubio oscuro, un buen cuerpo y un sentido del humor seco. Es bastante irritable pero nos llenó de esperanza, tal vez porque él mismo quería creer pero fue nuestro guía hacia afuera y creo que lamento mucho no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para despedirme. -Esta vez fue él quien suspiró, era bueno sacar algunas cosas de su pecho, se sentía mucho mejor pero se alegró un poco cuando sintió la puerta del baño abrirse. -Nada de esto a nadie -le advirtió. Ella asintió contenta y ambos fueron a ver a quienes llegaban.<br/>Eran Potter y Weasley, por supuesto, estaban acompañados de Lockhart, mejor dicho lo traían como rehén de lo que no pensaba quejarse, claramente.<br/>- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? -se sorprendió Weasley.<br/>-Los estuvimos esperando. -Se señaló a sí mismo y a la fantasma.<br/>-Myrtle -llamó su atención, Potter -queremos que saber cómo moriste.<br/>La chica parecía encantada de contar la historia, por suerte la propia historia de Draco la había dejado de buen humor para que no se tomara la pregunta de mala manera y así se les contó todo con mucho detalle. Draco no sabía exactamente la historia y se imaginó lo terrible que debía haber sido para la niña morir de esa forma, perdiendo toda su vida en un parpadeo. Él luchó por veinte años, hizo cosas que jamás habría imaginado para sobrevivir, pero fue su elección, ella no tuvo la opción de hacerlo.<br/>Cuando señaló el lavamanos como fuente de su muerte, los Gryffindor se acercaron a inspeccionarlo, Draco miró amenazadoramente al profesor para mantenerlo en su lugar, no había traído su varita, lo que era un inconveniente para la intimidación pero no la necesitaba para lastimar a alguien y por la mirada de susto del tonto ya lo sabía, no había forma en que no escuchara lo que pasó en clases de pociones.<br/>Había algo allí, se dio cuenta porque escuchó a Potter hablando pársel, la estructura comenzó a moverse, Draco se acercó para ver revelarse una cañería lo bastante ancha para permitir deslizarse a un hombre adulto. Por un momento se preguntó si Voldemort se había deslizado allí alguna vez, sería grandioso de apreciar.<br/>En su distracción, Lockhart intentó alejarse pero fue traído a punta de varita otra vez cerca de la entrada, donde fue empujado dentro.<br/>- ¿Vendrás? -preguntó Potter.<br/>-Después de ti -aseguró. <br/>Y así lo hizo, después que ambos chicos se deslizaran. Él hizo lo mismo.<br/>La tubería era bastante larga y sucia, otra vez, el umbral de lo asqueroso o terrible había aumentado mucho desde que era un niño de verdad así que se concentró en lo que vendría cuando saliera de aquí. Lockhart intentaría atacarlos otra vez tomando la varita de Weasley, tenía que mantener su cuchilla escondida para asegurarse de que las cosas no se desviaran demasiado del plan original. <br/>Cuando llegó al final, ya todos estaban allí, tan sucios como él se sentía, tal vez más dado que pulieron el tubo antes de que él se lanzara. Era un túnel de piedra que parecía tan antiguo como el castillo mismo, húmedo y oscuro. <br/>-Debemos de encontrarnos a kilómetros por debajo del colegio -dijo Potter y Draco pensó que podría estar en lo correcto.<br/>-Y debajo del lago, quizá -agregó Weasley. <br/>Él no dijo nada, su cabeza estaba en lo que vendría después.<br/>Con un Lumos proveniente de la única varita confiable del grupo, empezaron a adentrarse en las profundidades del túnel. Potter les advirtió sobre no mirar a la bestia a los ojos y pronto encontraron una figura gigante extendida en el suelo.<br/>-Quizá esta dormido -musitó el niño que vivió.<br/>-Es sólo la piel -dijo, acompañando al chico a comprobar sus palabras, de hecho, sólo quería estar del lado correcto cuando las cosas se salieran de control. <br/>Lo que pasó rápidamente cuando Weasley intentó obligar a Lockhart a avanzar y éste saltó sobre él. Aunque lo intentaron, no pudieron detener el estallido de la varita de Weasley al intentar el obliviate de Lockhart en su dirección. Como resultado, bien predicho por Dean, parte del túnel colapsó. Dejando a Draco y al verdadero protagonista de la historia solos para seguir adelante. <br/>Él pensó que era el momento adecuado para devolver su cuchilla a su tamaño original, el otro chico no pareció notar el hecho ya que estaba concentrado en lo que había frente a él. Después de abrir la última compuerta una gran sala vagamente iluminada los saludó, columnas enormes talladas con serpientes que se movían, Draco tomó a Potter del brazo y lo empujó hacia un lado.<br/>-Cierra la boca -gruñó en voz baja cuando el chico empezó a quejarse. -Escucha con atención, él estará allí, al igual que Ginny, debes jugar su juego, finge que no sabes quién es, de esa forma nos dará tiempo. -cuando empezó a protestar siguió: -créeme, a los idiotas psicópatas les encanta hablar de sus planes malvados. No lo hagas por que yo lo digo, hazlo por Ginny.<br/>Él asintió, así que Draco se alejó para mantenerse fuera de los ojos de las serpientes en las columnas mientras veía al chico avanzar. <br/>Como había pronosticado, en el momento en que el niño llegó a la niña Weasley y se mostró totalmente inocente ante la presencia de Voldemort este cantó como un canario, había visto eso antes en el purgatorio cientos de veces, aquellos que lo habían visto pequeño e indefenso les encantó contarle paso por paso como lo despedazarían con sus manos y dientes, la utilidad que le darían a su carne y huesos. No era necesario comer en el purgatorio, él nunca tuvo que hacerlo, el lugar proveía de la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir, cosas como comer, beber y dormir no eran realmente necesarias pero a las bestias les encantaba probar la carne de los que asesinaban, era porque eran monstruos. <br/>Así que sí, él esperaba este estallido de sinceridad, la historia del propio villano en sí que era algo que desconocía. Nunca había escuchado tantos detalles sobre su vida antes de todo el asunto del señor oscuro, ni de Dean ni de su padre ni de todos los que creían saber todo de él, y curiosamente su vida era muy similar a la del mismo Potter. ¿Era este una clase de paralelismo que hacía ver al villano más malvado y al héroe más santo? <br/>Fue cuando vio entrar a el fénix de Dumbledore que supo que el enfrentamiento real se acercaba, entonces Voldemort comenzó a hablar en pársel y le sorprendió que sonara tan diferente de Potter, esto, probablemente era otra cosa de la historia, jodidos paralelismos.<br/>Evitó mirar al basilisco tanto como pudo mientras comprobaba que el fénix hacía su parte del trabajo, Riddle seguía silbando en pársel mientras el Gryffindor pedía por ayuda que Draco aún no pensaba brindar. Fue cuando lo vio sacar la espada del sombrero que salió de la oscuridad corriendo a paso firme hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento.<br/>- ¿Esperabas una invitación? -le gruñó el niño al verlo.<br/>-Esperaba mi entrada -respondió, su cuchilla creció unos centímetros más, su magia comenzó a vibrar por sus venas como no lo hacía desde el purgatorio. Casi quiso reír de felicidad al sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.<br/>- ¿Quién eres tú? -gritó furioso Riddle.<br/>-Sólo un personaje secundario -alardeó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.<br/>Él silbó algo más en voz alta al basilisco.<br/>- ¿Le dijo que nos mate, no es así? -le preguntó a Potter.<br/>Pero no recibió respuesta porque la gran serpiente calló sobre el suelo atacándolos en el instante, fue por el chico que vivió una vez, mientras Draco aprovechaba la oportunidad para barrer uno sus colmillos venenosos que calló al suelo en un golpe sólido.<br/>-Al diario Potter, entiérralo en el diario -le gruñó al chico que se agachó rápidamente para tomar el colmillo mientras el basilisco cambiaba su objetivo a él. En lugar de darle órdenes a la serpiente gigante escuchó de lejos a Tom gritarle al otro niño, pero no era su problema en ese momento porque con un golpe certero de la serpiente, su cuchilla voló lejos de sus manos. Logró alejarse del siguiente zarpazo de la bestia pero estaba muy lejos de su arma y aunque su magia parecía crepitara a su alrededor no hizo mucho para evitar el siguiente zarpazo que casi lo atrapara por un segundo. Notó no muy lejos de él la espada de Gryffindor e hizo lo posible por alcanzarla. Llegó justo a tiempo para el ataque final del basilisco, logró enterrar la espada en su paladar pero a cambio, el colmillo restante se le enterró a él en el brazo, calló al piso junto con la serpiente, mirando su herida con completo temor antes de que una luz brillante y una suave calidez comenzara a salir del interior de su carne, antes de notarlo, la herida y el dolor habían desaparecido.<br/>La gracia de ángel pensó, los ángeles tienen poderes curativos, así que la gracia debía haberlo curado, no había otra opción posible.<br/>Levantando la vista notó a lo lejos a Potter y a Weasley caminando hacia él.<br/>- ¿Estas bien? -le preguntó el chico.<br/>-Brillante -respondió levantándose del suelo, intentando devolver la espada pero en cambio recibió un puñetazo en la nariz.<br/>Se cubrió con ambas manos, temiendo que la gracia comenzara a sanar la herida, sería algo difícil de explicar.<br/>-Sabías que era Ginny y no nos lo dijiste -le gruñó el chico.<br/>Él le dio la espalda cuando comenzó a sentir la calidez en su piel, tenía que tomar su cuchilla del suelo así que podía escusarse, aún sentía la humedad de la sangre sobre la piel así que esperaba que el chico no notara su sanación milagrosa cuando tomó su arma haciéndola pequeña y guardándola en su bolsillo.<br/>-Te dije que no me creerían. Siquiera creíste lo de Tom Riddle siendo Voldemort o la acromántula de Hagrid. Tuviste que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta ¿recuerdas? -le gruñó. -Porque yo no era lo suficiente confiable.<br/>En su defensa Potter parecía avergonzado por eso.<br/>-Debemos salir de aquí -dijo apoyando a la chica en su lado y tomando la espada de las manos de Draco, mientras ella seguía preguntando confundida qué hacía un Malfoy allí.<br/>Llegaron al final del túnel donde Weasley había despejado el camino lo suficiente para que salieran y aunque nunca lo habría imaginado en otra situación, terminó siendo levantado por el fénix de Dumbledore junto a todos los demás hasta dejarlos en el baño de Myrtle una vez más.<br/>Al llegar arriba, él los detuvo.<br/>-Nadie, jamás debe saber que estuve involucrado ¿entendido? -dijo, intentando ser lo más intimidante posible. Aunque parecía que después de ver a una enorme serpiente y al mismo Voldemort, Potter ya no le tenía miedo en absoluto porque replicó sobre como Draco había matado al basilisco y tenido la idea de usar el colmillo en el diario.<br/>-Por favor -pidió entonces. Eso pareció hacer más meya en los otros chicos así que insistió: -fuiste todo tú, estaré en graves problemas si alguien sabe que me involucré.<br/>El chico suspiró, era claro que odiaba la idea.<br/>-Él te ayudó a salvar a Ginny, si lo único que pide a cambio es que nunca nombremos su presencia aquí, eso haré -habló Weasley antes de tenderle la mano -sigues sin gustarme Malfoy pero te lo agradezco mucho.<br/>Draco sacudió su mano con una sonrisa.<br/>-Tampoco me gustas Weasley pero gracias a ti -dijo y antes de girarse para hablar con Potter sintió un cuerpo pequeño aferrándose a él.<br/>-Gracias -dijo la niña, alejándose rápidamente -no diré nada tampoco.<br/>Esta vez un cuerpo mucho más grande lo atrapó en sus brazos, era Lockhart.<br/>-Gracias -dijo, después se giró hacia Ron - ¿porqué le agradecemos? <br/>-Por nada, vamos -gruñó el chico dirigiéndolo a la puerta donde el ave fénix los esperaba.<br/>- ¿Potter? -preguntó. El niño parecía furioso y decepcionado pero asintió.<br/>-No diré nada -gruñó siguiendo su amigo pero antes de salir por la puerta dijo en una voz tan baja que casi no la escuchó -gracias.<br/>Después de esa noche, las cosas se volvieron bastante tranquilas sin contar a su furioso padre que había sido echado del consejo escolar, Dobby quien había venido a contarle como Potter logró liberarlo con una de sus conocidas artimañas y el alboroto de las personas agradeciéndole al héroe por su victoria contra el mal.<br/>Draco se mantuvo apartado, aún un poco molesto con todo el asunto de la gracia. Pero logró acercarse a Granger en los últimos días de clase para devolverle la biblia, dentro había una nota de agradecimiento para su madre. Ella intentó hablar sobre lo sucedido en la cámara pero retrocedió ante su primera negativa de hacerlo, después de un año como éste necesitaba un descanso, sobre todo porque necesitaba aún resolver el asunto de la gracia de ángel y quién lo había lanzado al purgatorio en primer lugar. <br/>Tal vez, su padre también necesitaría un descanso para calmar su ira, esperaba poder convencerlo sobre un viaje al caribe este verano.  Joder, eso sonaba como un gran plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>